Power Rangers Digit Riders, part 2
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Rangers are back and facing a new evil through gymnastics. Premiers Feburary 1st 2016.
1. Digit Red

He wants to live up to his late stand up for the right thing and you'll make a great leader. His dad, "Thomas" died while testing out the gadgets when he was 6. Every year on the day of his death, Ian remembers the good times he had with him. He met Ling when he was a small child at Professor Fang's 34th birthday. A party guest accidentally pushed him into the pool, there Ling saved his life and he fell in love.

He use to take kung fu lessons. He liked Ling for her beauty, her inability of getting cavities, and her kindness.

Age: 16

Appearance:Shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, wore a red t-shirt, black shorts, and red sneakers.

Likes: Ling, gymnastics, rope tricks, kung fu movies, helping people, time travel movies, Frankie Chang movies, camping, arts and crafts, and family.

Dislikes: Max's behavior, getting his brother hurt, someone insulting father's death, Boys hitting on Ling, The Rollins Kids, liver and onions, and crime.

Family: Max Reddington(Younger brother) Caroline Castell-Reddington(mother) Thomas Reddington(late father).

Personality: Brave, good leader, responsible, mature, and calm.

Talents: Gymnastics, Kung fu, cooking, arts and crafts, rope tricks, magic, swimming, and driving.

Who would I think would play him: Jake Griffo.


	2. Digit Blue

Darrel Gordon Harvey

One of Ian's 2 best friends. Darrel was chosen for his cheerfulness and will help those support in battles. He works part time at the lab's library with Pedro. He loves to have one slice of each topping on Pizza Day at the lab cafeteria. He usually starts a food fight from it.

Whenever someone has cooking problems, he can help with them.

Age: 16

Appearance: African-American, black hair, a light blue t-shirt, white jeans, and sneakers

Likes: Food, cooking, trying free samples, Mrs. Fairman's food, spy movies, volleyball, and hula hoops.

Dislikes: Peanuts(Allergic), mod clothing, bad cooking, and Grandma Lucy.

Family: Sydney and Ashton(Parents)-(Cooking teachers) and Lucy(Maternal grandmother)

Personality: Enthusiastic, hungry, food-loving, and happy.

Talents: Cooking, enhanced eating skills, making ice cream sundaes, gymnastics, volleyball.

Who would I think would play him: Tyrel Jackson Williams.


	3. Digit Yellow

Pedro Javier Camerino.

One of Ian's best friends. He was chosen for the ranger project for his intelligence. He works part time at the lab's library with Darrel. Whenever he's not working in the library, he babysits for the kids who're in the bionics dept.

Age: 16.

Appearance:Puerto Rican, brown spiked hair, he wore round glasses, a yellow long sleeve shirt, a yellow sweater vest, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers.

Likes: Gymnastics, ball tricks, space movies, helping people, archery, onion pizza, nature, camping, studying plants, Professor Fang's inventions, reading, good grades, and Kit.

Dislikes: Carmen calling him, "Lunar Breath", failure, losing glasses, timeshare presentations,

Family: Luz and Matias(Parents)(Freeheart Inn owners), Carmen Camerino(younger sister), Estella Camerino(Younger cousin), Fernando and Juanita(Paternal uncle and aunt)(Art teachers).

Personality: Intelligent, serious, proper, mature, and geeky.

Talents: Gymnastics, archery, ball tricks, studying plants, babysitting, studying, reading, playing the accordion and panpipes.

Who do I think would play him? Carlos Pena-Vega


	4. Digit Green

Ian's younger brother by a year. He was chosen cause he was a skilled fighter. Max always seems to love the attention more than anyone on the team. He likes to brag about himself sometimes and hates listening to his older brother.

Age: 15

Birthday:March 16th, 1997.

Appearance:Blonde curtained hair, freckles, light blue eyes, a light green hoodie t-shirt, light green ripped jeans, and green boots.

Likes: Gymnastics, baton tricks, attention, being number 1, martial arts, monster movies, pranks, anchovy slice, and skateboarding.

Dislikes: Bad luck, timeshares, someone else getting attention, and bratwurst.

Family: Caroline(Mother), Ian(Older brother), and Thomas(Late father).

Personality: Brave, attention grabbing, selfish, and rude.

Talents: Gymnastics, martial arts, showing off, and skateboarding.

Who would I think would play him:Austin North.


	5. Digit Pink

Ling Hong Fang

Professor Fang's youngest daughter. She has a huge crush on Ian for his bravery. She knew Ian and Max more than anyone on the team. She first met Ian at her father's birthday party when they were kids. As Ian accidentally got into the pool. She was chosen by her father because of her caring heart. Ling came in and rescued him from drowning by tossing a safety ring.

She won the Cresent's Curve surfing contest, the Miss Teen Freeheart beauty pageant Professor Fang use to tell them a lot about the Power Rangers, he even studied them from the past, present, future and in other worlds. She's mostly vegetarian, mostly cause her mom use to be a dietician. She never got a single cavity in her life, which is why Ian likes her. Her family lives next door to a dentist.

Age: 16

Appearance:Chinese girl with torso length black hair in pink highlights, pink stud earrings, a sleeveless tickle me pink shirt, a magenta mini-skirt and pink ballet flats.

Likes: Blowing bubbles, her family, piano music, surfing, gymnastics, ribbon tricks, beach movies, crossword puzzles, strawberries, the color pink, flowers, and yoga.

Dislikes: Timeshares, her father being goofy, fighting, her friends turning against each other, and pollution

Family: Professor Ye Fang(Scientist), Lan Fang(Former dietician and scientist), Pei- (Older sister), Li-(Dad's older sister), Suen Hui-(Maternal grandmother).

Personality: Kind-hearted, friendly, calm, cautious, and multi-talented.

Talents: Gymnastics, piano, surfing, taking pictures, sing, and yoga.

Who would I think would play her: Tiffany Espensen.

Likes: Blowing bubbles, her family, piano music, surfing, gymnastics, ribbon tricks, beach movies, crossword puzzles, strawberries, the color pink, flowers, and yoga.

Dislikes: Timeshares, her father being goofy, fighting, her friends turning against each other, and pollution

Family: Professor Ye Fang(Scientist), Lan Fang(Former dietician and scientist), Pei- (Older sister), Li-(Dad's older sister), Suen Hui-(Maternal grandmother).

Personality: Kind-hearted, friendly, calm, cautious, and multi-talented.

Talents: Gymnastics, piano, surfing, taking pictures, sing, and yoga.

Who would I think would play her: Tiffany Espensen.


	6. Digital Platinum

Carmen Dolores Camerino.

Pedro's younger sister. She attended music camp, but the camp had a rat infestation. Then she joined them for an arts n crafts fair. Professor Fang welcomed her back with a ring that look like The Power Rangers'. Once a monster attacked, she learned the truth that they're The Power Rangers and she accidentally activated her ranger powers while cheering for the rangers.

Age: 15  
Apperance: Puerto Rican female, armpit length brown, light blue hoodie, cut off jeans, boots.  
Likes: Playing music, ball tricks, seafood, Max, magic, and fun.  
Dislikes: Timeshares, pollution, looking dumb, and Pedro freaking out.  
Family: Luz and Matias(Parents)(Freeheart Inn owners), Carmen Camerino(younger sister), Estella Camerino(Younger cousin), Fernando and Juanita(Paternal uncle and aunt)(Art teachers).  
Personality: Kind-hearted, friendly, calm, cautious, and multi-talented.  
Talents: Gymnastics, playing the harp, piano, saxophone, flute, accordion, panpipes, magic, quick reflexes, archery,


	7. Arsenal

**Solar Patrol**  
Apollo Cycles for Kit and Rudy's bikes  
Helios Racer for Lane's car.  
Alectrona wands- Sun Vulcan Sticks  
Hyperion Megazord- Vulcan Mecha  
Theia Bomb- Sun Vulcan Ball  
Eos Morphers- Sun Vulcan morphers.

 **Digit Riders.**

Doumu Morphers- transforming device.  
Yuyi Rider- Ian's jeep.  
Xu Kai Bikes- The other rangers bikes.  
Xihe Megazord- The Rangers megazord.

Gnowee Tank- Darrel's tank.  
Wala Jet- Max and Ling's Caeser  
Ch'aska Chopper- Ian's jet.  
Ah Kin Dump- Pedro and Carmen's dump.

Gymnastics equipments.

Rope- Ian's weapon.

Hoop- Darrel's weapon.

Ball- Pedro's weapon.

Clubs- Max's weapon.

Ribbons- Ling and Carmen's weapons.


	8. New power Program

It was the first day of school at Woodcreek High. The 6 rangers are attending their classes. It's Ian, Darrel, Pedro and Ling's senior year and Max and Carmen's junior year. They were heading off to their locker when they saw The Rollins Kids, who were still mad for ruining their party. They tried to apologize, but it as no use.

Meanwhile an attractive woman in bronze and a short overweight man wearing black iron armor. "Lilelrach my darling, are we near Earth?" asked the man in black iron armor.

"Patience sweetie," answered Lilelrach. "We'll be there."

He looked up a picture of Solar and Lunar, "My 2 beautiful daughters," he said, "Haven't seen my girls since I met Ivory Cain."

They located them to Area 51. Armaclipsor caused a blackout. They found Solar, Lunar, and Lady Black Hole's cells. Lady Black Hole decided to abandon Hacky, Crashy, and Virus because of their idiocy. They made it to the spaceship and returned to the mines. Armaclipsor decided to tell Lady Black Hole her plans.

Later at the park, the rangers were enjoying themselves when they saw some citizens running off. They saw some black and red aliens. The gang shouted, "Digital Power"

And turned into The Power Rangers. They fought them off until 3 mysterious heroes came up. One was red and had an eagle on its helmet, another was yellow and had a panther on its helmet and another was blue and had a shark on its helmet. They all helped out take out the monsters causing them to be destroyed.

After they thanked the 3 animal like rangers for helping. They revealed themselves to be Lane, Kit, and Rudy.

"Kit!" Pedro said as he removed his helmet.

"Hey, Pedro." Kit replied.

The other rangers removed their helmets and were also shocked, "You're rangers too!" Ian said.

"Of course," Lane replied, "It was out dad's idea for us to become rangers."

Then a limousine came up. "Right you are lads." said a familiar voice.

It was Professor Kelley driving his limousine through the grass. The rangers felt cautious.

Later, The rangers were blindfolded while Prof. Kelley drove them to their lab. "Dad, do you really had to blindfold the Digit Riders?" Lane asked.

"Of course lad," Prof. Kelley answered, "We need to keep our super place a secret."

"How did you know we were rangers by the way?" Ian asked.

"Ye told me about your secret." Prof. Kelley answered, "He also told me about your adventure on that alien planet."

Suddenly, they arrived at Kelley Solar Labs. The rangers removed their blindfolds and saw the place was covered with solar powered electronics and fluorescent light bulbs. Prof. Kelley showed his video on how he created Power Rangers: Solar Patrol. The video said that he was inspired by Prof. Fang's work and he made his own rangers. He picked his children because their youth.

The rangers were impressed by his video and decided to check out more of his work. Max found some gemstones. Prof. Kelley explained that he's been working on some mythology like jewels and thought he would give it to them. Ian had the ruby gem and represented Atlantis, Max had the Emerald and represented Angkor Wat, Pedro had the opal and represented the Easter Island, Darrel had the sapphire and represented Egypt, Ling had the diamond and represented the Maya, and Carmen had the Lapis Lazuli and represented Greek Mythology.

They transformed and changed into different outfits. Suddenly, Prof. Fang tracked down The Hole Tones at Downtown Freeheart, "That's the crazy quartet of singers from when that time travel monster tried to prevent Reddington-Fang Laboratories from existing." Carmen said.

They headed off for their new Xu Kai Bikes and Ian's new Yuyi Rider. They found The Hole Tones and hopped out of their vehicles.

"It's those Power Brats with new friends." Psyche shouted.

"Attack Ghots." shouted Clymene.

The red and black monsters came back down and attacked, "So that's what there called" Max said.

They each did their gymnastics routines and weapons and took down some of the monsters. Then they combined their weapons and destroyed the monsters. The Hole Tones made their escape and told Armaclipsor the news, which made him furious.

The next day after school, Prof. Fang was turning the rangers' rings back to ring communicators while they were at gymnastics class. Prof. Kelley contacted him through video chat. He thanked Prof. Fang for giving him info on the rangers and called a truce.

Meanwhile at Ogawa Gymnastics School. Kit and Pedro were showing a ball routine. In the audience of new gymnasts were 3 sisters who were Native American. One had armpit length hair and gray clothes, another had torso length hair and brown clothes, and another had armpit length wavy hair and yellow clothes. They were impressed by the skills.

The End.


	9. Spray Paint System

The rangers were at their gymnastics lessons. Ian was doing the vault and made a perfect landing. Mrs. Ogawa checked her watch and saw that it's 5pm and class was over. Max told them that he's going for a walk. but Ian finds something suspicious about it. "For 2 years, Max has been hiding something. Every other Wednesday after Gymnastics Class he says that he's going for a walk, but comes home really late." Ian explained.

"Let's go follow him," Pedro suggested.

Later they found a trail of Max's candy wrappers to an old apartment building that got closed down after financial troubles. "I have to tell Max a million times not to litter."

As they sneaked inside, they found 4 members getting mad at them. "Intruders!" shouted one member.

They tied them up and was about to paint their faces. "Dudes, stop!" shouted a voice as one of the members dropped their face painting stuff.

It was Max in a cape, "Max!" they shouted.

"Isn't this your big brother and his friends?" asked one of the members

"Duh," Max shouted.

"Plus this Carmen girl you dream about." whispered a member.

"Don't talk about it," Max whispered back, "Carmen would freak."

They untied Max's friends.

"We're The Unseen," Max explained" Remember my friends, "Maurice", "Marsha", "Monique", and Maurice's kid brother "Matthew"."

"We remember them?" Ian replied, "The 4 graffiti troublemakers. Why didn't you tell us you were part of them, Max?"

"I didn't want Mom to freak." Max explained, "We're having an art contest against The Silence."

"Isn't that the mysterious street artists where the members don't talk." Pedro asked, "I've read all about their street art near City Hall."

"Of course," Max replied,

"Wendy is part of the group," Darrel shouted.

"Do you know Wendy?" Carmen asked.

"Wendy is Terri's younger sister," Darrel answered.

Maurice got nervous and ran away. Ling and Ian decided to follow him "Why do you love Wendy?" Ian asked as they walked in.

"She such a beautiful dancer. We met during ballroom dancing lessons 8 months ago." Maurice explained, "My mom thought it would be best if I made Friends."

"If I told anyone that I'm in love with Wendy," Maurice explained, "They would laugh at me."

Meanwhile, Lunar and Solar were mad. "Well sister, they're going to pay for turning our comic shop into a gymnastics equipment store," Solar said to her sister.

"I know, let's check on Daddy to see if our new monster is ready," Lunar replied.

They got out the communicator and they saw that their new Dolphfitti monster is ready and he told the monster to spray the town black.

Back in at the apartments, the rangers' rings glew and saw some Ghots attacking. They told The Unseen to stay safe while they get help. Outside the 6 heroes turned into the Power Rangers and took down the ghots. Dolphfitti tried to spray them, but they took him down with their gymnastics. Then Dophitti shouted, "Mega big Mega clipsor!"

The monster grew and they needed a way to stop the monster, they got word from Prof. Fang that they must summon the Xihe Megazord through their zords. Darrel used the Gnowee Tank, Ian used the Ch'aska Chopper, Max and Ling used the Wala Jet, and Pedro and Carmen used the Ah Kin Dump to make the Megazord.

They did a sword slice and Dophfitti was destroyed which angered Armaclipsor.

As they turned back to normal they ran into The Silence street artists. They were Wanda, Wendy, Willie, Wendell. They were going to spray paint the Medusa Theater when they saw The Unseen and Terri at the same time. Maurice and Wendy declared their love for each other and the others accepted it since The Unseen members wanted Maurice to have a girlfriend.

"So you're not mad," Wendy said to her sister.

"This is like how our brother, "Dalton" kept his romance with his fiancé for years so he wouldn't let it ruin his college times," Terry replied.

Wendy felt happy. Terri also told them that the manager of the theater needed someone to repaint the theater and both The Unseen and The Silence decided to do it together.

Max decided to go home with his brother and friends.

The End.


	10. Firewire Best friends

Carmen and Ling were practicing their ribbon routine when they saw a woman with blonde hair come in. She asked if they can try on her rhythmic gymnastic outfits and they accepted it. After they tried on the outfits, which were bird-like, Mrs. Ogawa recognized the woman as, "Felicia Graind" there they hugged. "Do you know her?" Carmen asked.

"She's my best friend." Mrs. Ogawa answered. "It was high school. I was chosen out of my fellow gymnast to compete in the contest only to let the rival team trash my outfit. Luckily I was up last and came in and sewed up my outfit in time, but made it prettier. I won first place for the team and everyone loved my outfit."

"That's a sweet story," Ling said.

Ian came in and kissed Ling, "Those outfits look beautiful." he comments.

"Thank you," Ling replied.

Meanwhile, in their evil lair, Armaclipsor was thinking of a way to get rid of the Power Rangers once and for all. Suddenly, ghots came in and did a marching band. "Quiet you birdbrains!" Armaclipsor shouted as she ran away, "Bird brains That's it!"

He summoned a bird-like monster. "Birditard!" he said, "You will go down to the park and cause mayhem around the place. The Hole Tones will look after you as you do your thing."

"Yes, master!" replied Birditard.

Later at the school, the guys were talking about the girls modeling. "There hasn't been much modeling around since the time those models were kidnapped." Max said, "I would love to kiss one."

"Get real Max." Ian replied.

Carmen giggled at him. Then their rings glew. Professor fang told them that one of Armaclipsor's monsters is causing trouble at the park. "Digital Power!" they shouted as they turned into Power Rangers.

They arrived at the scene of the crime on their bikes and started to fight off the Ghots. "Sounds like the rangers are unbeatable." Koritto whispered.

"Boss," Psyche said on the communicator, "They're not giving up."

"Your right" Armaclipsor replied on the communicator, "Sounds like it's time for me to try out my new monster growth laser."

He shot the laser to Birditard and it grew "Let's shake things up a notch." Ian shouted.

"Xihe Megazord!" they shouted as they got into their megazord.

There they took down the monster with their attacks. Then they got out their sword and destroyed the monster. "We did it!" Digital Platinum shouted.

Back in their lair, Armaclipsor was furious "Not again" Armaclipsor shouted, "Those brats defeated another monster of mine!"

"You sound like Lady Black Hole already," Solar said to her father.

"Daddy," Lunar said, "You should lie down."

"Your right Lunar." Armaclipsor replied as he left.

Back at the gymnastics school, the girls were taking some private photo shoots with Felicia with Mrs. Ogawa next to her, "It was nice of you to let some of your students volunteer to be my models Shinju."

"What are friends for?" Mrs. Graind answered.

The End.

 **Note: The idea of Mrs. Ogawa's outfit getting trashed and repaired by a new friend was inspired by a Russian Pantene shampoo commercial where the girl in the girl did her routine with her hair let down**


	11. Cultural Computer

Professor Fang was taking the rangers to the towns 60th annual Native American cultural festival. Ian and Lane checked out the sporting, Darrel and Max sampled the food, Pedro and Kit studied the culture, and Ling and Carmen listened to the music.

Later they saw Professor Fang with 3 familiar looking girls, "Thanks for inviting us to the festival Professor." said the eldest sister.

"Your welcome." Professor Fang replied.

"You're the 3 girls we saw at our gymnastics school," Max recalled.

"I'm, "Gigi Barker" and these are my sisters, "Sally" and "Courtney"" the girl greeted.

"Nice to meet you" Ian replied.

After the gang greeted themselves, they showed them the pottery area where they meet the Barker sister's parents, "Garth" and "Selena" who own the local arts n crafts store. "Can you do one of me?" Max asked.

"Max loves getting the attention," Ian explained.

"This is like how my older brother was when we were kids." Garth recalled, "Whenever we work together on things, he always get the credit."

"I feel sorry for you," Pedro said.

At another part of the festival, Solar and Lunar were disguised as medicine women. They got out their monster, "Cursetoadkins" and told them to turn everyone into toads so their dad can have his toad soup.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Barker were teaching some kids how to needlepoint while Professor Fang talked to the gang alone. He explains that he needs 3 female volunteers to test out his new metallic Digit Rider rings, "I know just the girls." Ian said.

Ian gave the 3 rings to Gigi, Sally, and Courtney and the placed them on their right ring fingers. Suddenly they glew, meaning there's trouble.

Out of nowhere, Mr. and Mrs. Barker turned into toads. Everyone started to escape.

"Okay guys," Ian shouted, "Let's reverse this curse."

"Digital Power!" they shouted into their ranger forms.

Digital Red took some Ghots down with his rope tricks, Digital Blue took them down with his hoop routine, Digital Yellow attacked with his ball routine, Digital Green attacked with his club routine, Digital Pink and Platinum took more down with their ribbon routine, and Solar Red, Solar Blue, and Solar Yellow attacked with their guns.

The Barker Sisters saw the entire thing and noticed the same logo their rings had with the rangers, meaning they're Power Rangers too. They knew just what to do, "Digital Power" they shouted as turned into their new super forms.

After he took down a ghot, he saw the 3 girls in their new outfits. He came up to them and they wondered why did he choose them? "Because you 3 have a strong bond towards each other," Ian explained.

They worked together to defeat them. Solar contacted their father and told him to use the laser, making the monster grow. Solar Patrol got into the Hyperion Megazord, Digit Riders got into the Xihe Megazord, and the Metallic Riders got into the Helios Megazord. Hyperion Megazord used the Theia Ball, Helios Megazord attacked with it's Apollo Boomerang, and the Xihe Megazord used their sword and destroyed the monster.

The next day they were practicing their gymnastics. "Hello Gigi, Sally, and Courtney," said a voice.

Digital was coming in. "Your Ian and Max's robotic cat, "Digital"" Sally guessed.

"Of course, and I eat recyclables." Digital replied, "Ian has told me all about your first fight with that shaman monster."

Digital wanted them to see their gymnastics routine. Gigi did the floor, Sally did the balance beam, and Courtney did the uneven bars. Afterward the gang applauded.

The End.


	12. Machine Mainframe

In the lab, Prof. Fang was working on a few inventions with help from Digital. Lane, Kit, and Rudy came in looking confused, "Professor Fang what are you doing?" Rudy asked

"Trying out some of my new robotics." Professor Fang answered "This is my chemical fusion chamber, it can mix chemicals, here's my automated tutor for kids who have trouble in school, and here's my garden drone. It can help out with gardening in 30 seconds."

"Wicked inventions Professor." Lane comments.

As he was testing them out, the garden drone malfunctioned. Mrs. Fang came in with a salad recipe and with a push, the garden drone knocked over the Chemical Fusion Chamber allowing it to destroy the salad recipe, "Sorry honey." Prof. Fang said.

"I've been helping Ms. Fairman with the salad bar and it's now ruined." Mrs. Fang yelled.

In the library, she told Ling everything, "Mom you can't stay mad at Daddy forever." Ling explained, "Pei rarely gets mad, she believes that anger always makes things worse.

"I know honey," Mrs. Fang replied, "But your father needs to remember that some things are man made."

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, they were having conversations, "We're hungry" Darrel groaned.

"Darrel," Kit replied, "You just ate an entire bag of cheese curls."

"I know." Darrel said, "I'm always hungry."

Meanwhile, in the mines, Armaclipsor was working on some robotics when he got an idea for a monster. He got up to Solar and Lunar and tell them to make a monster that will turn everyone into robots. They quickly got to work and made, "Droidilor." a machine-like monster. He shot out a laser and turned a Ghot into a robot, "Go to Freeheart" Armaclipsor said, "And turn Freeheart into a robot factory."

In downtown Freeheart, Droidilor started to turn everyone into robots. The normal citizens started to panic.

Meanwhile, the rangers were getting worried about Darrel's hunger when their rings glowed. They headed for the lab to see what's wrong. On the screen, they saw the monster turning everyone into robots. Ling was horrified by this, "Some things have to be man-made." Max said.

"Without it," Ian said,"Fairman won't have a job."

"Plus Darrel would start eating food off of other plates again," Pedro said.

"We have to stop him!" Kit said.

"Digital Power!" the Digit Riders shouted.

"Let's turn them into robots."

The rangers arrived on their Xu Kai bikes while Ian rode his Yuyi Rider. They fought the Ghots off with their guns and their fighting skills. Suddenly, 3 metallic bikes came in and took down some Ghots. It was the Metallic Riders, they knew that they were in danger once their rings glew.

Armaclipsor saw the fight and shot out his laser, making Droidilor grow, "Xihe Megazord" they shouted.

"Hyperion Megazord!" the Solar Patrol shouted.

"Helios Megazord!" the Metallic Riders shouted.

The 3 Megazords came out and fought Droidilor. Then they destroyed it with a sword slash and ball hit, "We did it!" Carmen shouted.

"Alright!" Lane shouted.

Meanwhile, Armaclipsor was horrified for what the rangers did! He decided to go take a nap.

Later at the cafeteria, Ling's parents made up for what happened and kissed. Carmen and Max were grossed out about it. Then Darrel came in with some pizza slices, potato chips, apple slices, celery sticks, and root beer. "What's with Darrel?" Gigi asked.

"He's always hogging up food." Ian explained, "He usually has snacks before and after class."

Then he ate an entire bag of chips, much to the gang's disgust.

The end.


	13. Homerun Hacking

Pedro and Carmen were practicing their gymnastics when they saw a group of kids from Freeheart Elementary doing baseball tryouts. One of them was a 10 year old boy. He was Juan's friend, "Lowell" he always loved baseball, but was too shy to do it.

Armaclipsor was watching a baseball game when Glitcherson interrupted with it's content barking. There he got an idea for a monster. He got his cohorts tp create a new monster for him. Later, came a baseball-like monster, "Diamonddisaster" and Armaclipsor told him to make the citizens of Freeheart act competitive.

At the baseball diamond, the tryouts started competing and arguing. Carmen and Pedro this is all Armaclipsor. However, they saw Lowell under the bleachers. He was still shy about the auditioned. Carmen told him that it's okay to be shy sometimes. Lowell decided that he should try out for the baseball team. He decided to call Juan.

After he left, Pedro contacted the others and that they have to arrive ASAP.

Later they came along with Digital. She started to eat up some empty soda cans and started to detect the monster. She explained that Prof. Fang has upgraded her to scan the monster and that she tracked him to the park.

"Digital Power!" the rangers shouted as they turned into their ranger forms.

There they followed Digital to the fountain. Diamonddisaster summoned Ghots, "Let's make a home run guys!" Digit Red shouted.

Digit Red got our his rope, Digit Blue got out his hoop, Digit Yellow got out his ball, Digit Blue got out his clubs and Digits Pink and Platinum got out their ribbons. There they took down all the Ghots. Solar and Lunar were spying on them as usual. "Daddy," Lunar said on her communicator, "the Power Brats are ruining our plans again."

"Now prob Girls," Armaclipsor said on the communicator, "Daddy will make the monster giant."

There he used the laser on Diamondisaster and he grew bigger. The rangers knew they need the Megazord for this.

"Xihe Megazord!" the teenagers shouted.

There they got into the Megazord and battled Dismonddisaster. They got out the sword and destroyed the monster. "Alright," Max shouted.

"We did it!" Darrel shouted.

"Hooray!" Carmen shouted.

Later at the baseball diamond, Carmen and Pedro saw that everyone has turned back to normal. There they saw Juan and his sisters on the bleachers. They were there to encourage Lowell. There Lowell made a hit and a home. There the baseball coach was impressed by his talent and Lowell got into the baseball team.

There Carmen, Pedro and the Farfan siblings ran down, "I knew you can do it." Carmen said.

"Me too." Pedro continued.

"Thanks, Pedro and Carmen," Lowell said to them as they did a group hug.

"Good job Lowell!" Juan shouted.

The End.


End file.
